His God
by Zusa
Summary: What does God want? Teru Mikami. Light x Teru oneshot.


His God

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Death Note

**WARNING**: This has **MAN SEX** in it. If you clicked on this thinking "Oh cool Death Note!" and failed to read the summary, please note this is **YAOI**. (You may think this is a silly warning, but I've gotten complaints).

It was past one in the morning, but Teru never felt more awake. He wrote down names as fast as he could, but it still wouldn't be enough. Not for him. Not for God. Teru's phone rang. He looked at it and hesitated to pick it up. This was the only time he could write down names and he did not want to interrupt something that was for God. Then again…he glanced at the screen. _Takada._ Just as he thought. It was the girl who could speak with God, the girl who God used to speak with him. Teru needed no more reason to answer it. He tried to be calm and collective, but he was thinking about his God.

"Yes?" He answered just in time.

"He would like to speak with you," said Takada. Teru's stomach got an excited yet sick feeling. All he wanted to do was serve God. God was everything.

"I would like to see you privately," a male's voice said. Teru blushed for no reason he could think of. There was just something about that deep tone that went straight into Teru's soul.

"Y-yes," Teru found it hard to talk. His throat and lips were dry and he had completely forgotten about keeping his cool. "O-of course." Teru's God abruptly hung up without warning and left him in a terribly thoughtful state. _He didn't say he was coming, but there's no doubt he is. He must need to talk about Kira issues immediately. But wouldn't that be too suspicious? Wouldn't-_

Teru thankfully didn't have time to finish his thoughts. God was at his door. He almost ran to it, and left no time to collect his thoughts.

"Mikami," God spoke, "You will do anything you God wants, correct?"

"Anything," Teru quickly answered.

God had walked into Teru's apartment and was faced away from him. Teru wanted him to turn back around. He wanted to see God's face. He wanted God to look at him. And as if all of his wishes were granted, God quickly spun around and swiftly took Teru's jaw in his hand. "Mikami," his words were ecstasy. "I want you." Teru's eyes widened as his God took Teru's mouth into his own and ravished it as if he had never known of such a thing before. Teru felt the other's need. The sexual tension that had been building up after being stuck with that girly pipsqueak. So he gladly accepted God's dominating need for sex.

"G-God…" Teru muttered. Light wasted no time and ripped the buttons off of Teru's shirt. He felt all the bare skin he could as Teru mimicked God, taking the other's pants off as well. But Light wouldn't let him dominate. Instead he pulled everything left on Teru and himself off and shoved the blacked-haired man onto the floor.

"God, Kira…" Teru was about to suggest a more comfortable place, but there was no way he could question God.

"I'm glad you understand." God spoke. His words alone gave Teru more than enough pleasure, but this was unbelievable. Kira was biting and sucking his neck. He was claiming Teru.

Teru couldn't stop gasping and moaning. He was experiencing what he could never imagine. The heat of Kira's body made him sweat and the precum from his arousal made things all the more slippery.

Kira kept up with the foreplay, but moved quickly and roughly, nevertheless. He bit Teru's ear at times, grabbing the other's hips, and at others would give him a forceful, tongue included kiss. All Teru seemed to be able to do was arch his back and pant. He was so overwhelmed; his mind could barely comprehend what was happening. His body was so hot it was hard to trace Kira's movements at times and he found himself constantly bucking forward.

Light finally answered Teru's hips and lowered his body almost completely down to Teru's. The friction they created made Kira say simply, "Ah," as his breathing started to get hard and heavy. Just like something else.

This wildly encouraged Teru and he grabbed Light's hair and forced him at first into a deep strenuous kiss, then shoved his head down to a needier place.

"Oh?" Kira questioned, but he knew exactly what to do. He gripped Teru's hard, erect penis and immediately took it in his mouth. Without hesitation, Light bobbed his head, imitating sex with his mouth. His tongue moved with experience as he waited for the magic words.

"Co-I'm about…to c-come…"

Light brought his head up and got off of Teru. "Ah?" Teru was momentarily disappointed, but he knew what would come. Kira threw Teru's legs over his shoulders and dug his fingers into Teru's own shoulders. He was ready. Light slammed his hardened penis into Teru. "A-ahhaa," Teru yelled out, but it was just as Teru expected. Just as he hoped.

Kira's eyes were wide and he had a wild grin. It felt better than he had imagined. Mikami was definitely a good decision. Light started to move his hips back and forth, thrusting at a rapid pace. His chosen man was making such encouraging screams and moans that he couldn't help it. There was something driving him. Some passion that he had never felt before. It felt wonderful. Mikami felt wonderful. His ass tightened with each thrust as if gripping Kira's member, not wanting to let go.

Light was getting close, but he hadn't forgotten about Teru's length. He started pumping the other's cock with the rhythm he had made.

Finally, the liquid Light had been waiting for spilled onto his hand. Teru screamed as he felt his own semen drip down his stomach. Then Light knew it was time.

"Ahaa…" Kira let out as pleasure tingled throughout his body. He all too quickly pulled his member out of the uke and rolled off of Teru. "Thank you. I wouldn't be able to get that satisfaction from anyone else."

"G-god," Teru panted out. "Would God like to go again?"

Kira smirked. Mikami always knew what he was thinking…


End file.
